Gruejor's Pet Dog
About 'Gruejor's Pet Dog' FlippyDogShits the dog entered Gruejor Cavern last week having sniffed out the Furnaces of Faces. The rich smelling meat that had cooked around numerous human heads sifted through the whole of the Mansion catching mostly FlippyDogShits attention, aswell as Scran and Spike, Mike's dog. FlippyDogShits is a silly name, we get that - but the name was given to this dog by the Gruejor's baby and new Son, a Gruejor baby boy named Gruejor. They all share the name Gruejor and that's just the way it is for them. The Gruejor believe that names shouldn't exist and that the Human are silly for labelling each other by different names. This didn't matter when baby Gruejor randomly said 'flippy dog shits' when he first saw the dog in the Cavern. Original Gruejor and King Gruejor were seconds from eating the lost mutt until baby Gruejor began to cry. Instead, King Gruejor picked the dog up and placed him near baby Gruejor where baby sat sniffling, repeating FlippyDogShits over and over again. Cute. Cute, some may say. Until things took a nasty, horrible and terrifying turn. A twist to a story that had unfolded so beautifully.. FlippyDogShits entered the Cavern in hopes to eat some faces from the Furnaces. FlippyDogShits got the faces...baby Gruejor's face being one. Original Gruejor woke at 7AM and shuffled slowly down the rocky and dusty cave surfaces. Slipping heavily, Gruejor lands on baby Gruejor's sleeping slab with a crash and a bang. This was natural, a Gruejor's alarm clock if you like: each Gruejor crash and bang around the Cavern until all but the King are awake. However, baby Gruejor wasn't moving this morning, not like the past week baby Gruejor has been full of life and moving abnormally fast for a newborn. Gruejor shuffled at the laying back of baby Gruejor - but nothing. Grunting loudly and using a technique known as the Gruejor-Prod (with penis as a temperature stick) Gruejor tapped baby several times. Cold..Lifeless. Gruejor wobbled around the baby to look at the face. It was a huge mistake. Baby Gruejor's face was chewed entirely off, the snout was removed with careless bite marks, the Gruejor's deformed mouth no longer existed either. It was just a red space of dried blood with odd patches of thick fur and hair. Gruejor let out the danger sound, which sounds like 500 whales screaming under water. The scream beckons through sound and pitch, bending eardrums and shredding the natural tempo of a Human heartbeat. The Cavern waved with this scream, boulders and smaller rocks quaked and flew everywhere, some killing wandering Gruejor's and others landing toward the entrance possibly blocking anything from entering and exiting. The King angrily woke up to this sound but knew of the scream, a danger is near or an emergency of some sort. King Gruejor with freakish speed slid down from the top of the Cavern and stealthily stopped near Gruejor. In their extremely low and broken voices they said, "FlippyDogShits, FlippyDogShits, FlippyDogShits," over and over again as all Gruejor's formed an orderly line around the rocky ground floor to hunt down the beast that did this to baby Gruejor. In 5 minutes time, The Mansion is about to be plastered with Gruejor's of all sizes. Damage WILL be made and people MUST remain as safe as possible. FlippyDogShits, if found, is about to suffer extreme methods of pain.